


Moving In

by Skamzombie



Series: You Are My Home [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuties, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Moving In Together, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamzombie/pseuds/Skamzombie
Summary: Isak and Even's first moments at their new apartment. <3





	

“Okay just move a little to the right and step back just slightly….baby I said slightly! Just enough so I can get a shot of your hands”

Isak threw his head back with a groan “fucking hell Even is this really necessary?”

Even lowered the camera from where he was standing a metre away from Isak who was posed in front of the door to their new apartment, key in hand.

Even opened his mouth in mock horror “Isak! It is our first apartment together! Of course this is necessary. Now stand back where you were before and unlock the door while pretending I am not here.”

Isak sighed and rolled his eyes, while his big grin gave him away completely.

“I swear you are the biggest sap Evy.”

Even scoffed while lifting his camera back in place “pfft whatever Mr. Man of my life.”

Isak shook his head with a wide smile as he stood back in front of the door, his hand touching the cold doorknob.

“Okay now angle your body so I get a nice shot of you with the apartment as you turn the key, and then smile like you are super happy to be living here.”

Isak rolled his eyes “I thought I was meant to pretend that you weren’t here.”

Even winked at him while grinning “Like you could ever pretend I’m not here baby”

“Asshole” Isak laughed while doing exactly what Even said and moving his body in the angle he suggested.

“This good?”

“Brilliant. Now action!”

Isak gazed at him dumbfounded “Action? What do I do?”

“The door Isak, open the door”

Isak flipped off Even and the camera right before he jammed the key into place and unlocked the door, Even’s laughter ringing out the entire time.

“Yay new apartment!” Even shouted as they entered, his face still behind the camera.

He juggled with it a little before finally managing to balance the entire thing in one hand and pull Isak in with the other. “Smile baby!”

Isak rolled his eyes again, but with a smile no less. Even grinned back and kissed Isak sloppily on the mouth with the camera faced towards them.

“That’s probably way too close up” Isak said laughing

Even raised his eyebrows “you say that like it’s a problem.”

Isak whacked him playfully, and Even caught his hand in mid-air bringing him closer. He placed the camera on the ground before wrapping arms around Isak and pressing him as close to him as possible. He kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear “I love you so fucking much Isak Valtersen”

Isak grinned, his hands stroking the back of Even’s neck as his insides turned into mush.

Even kissed his neck, “So much and now that I have you all to myself I am going to show you just how much.” He pulled back to look into Isak’s mesmerising eyes “Every day. Minute by minute.”

“Minute by Minute” Isak whispered softly before burying his face in Even’s neck and kissing the spot behind Even’s ear that he loved.

Even grinned “I’m going to make love to you in every room of this place.”

Isak blushed and licked his lips while gazing at his beautiful boyfriend “hmm well you should probably get started then”

Even grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him deeply before pulling apart, “But first I’ll get the sparkling wine!” he said as he walked away, leaving Isak staring behind him in…well in total frustration if you get what I mean.

“Eveeeeeeen!” he groaned, throwing his head back as he once again followed him wherever he shall go. And he will now and forever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made you smile <3 
> 
> Feel free to scream with me about all the new stuff we get this week and send me prompts for this series and more on my tumblr: Fairieswithoutwings <3


End file.
